Remember
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: ‘Every time I try to forget, your face comes to mind and I try once again to remember.’ Uchihacest. Full summery inside.


**Hey everyone, Black Sky here –waves- I know a promised a very special reviewer I would write a story with/for her, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Never fear I will write that story. Anyways here is the summery,**

'Every time I try to forget, your face comes to mind and I try once again to remember.'

Uchihacest, but not citrusy. Rated mainly for language. Not really a story so much as a flashback and Sasuke's thoughts. Don't let that deter you though; it's very sweet…dark though.

'_**Every time I try to forget, your face comes to mind and I try once again to remember.'**_

For years now you have had complete control over my very existence, simply through **memories** you live within me. I still **remember** the last words you said to me before you left all those years ago, '**Remember** me and I will always be with you.' I wish you knew how true your words really are…I want to forget…I want to be free…I don't want to see your beautiful face anymore.

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me, in your memory**

I have tried to have a lover, but all it turns into is a casual fuck…maybe a series of casual fucks. I haven't made love since that day…that day…that…day…

**Remember, when your dreams have ended**

**Time can be transcended **

**Just remember me**

I was always so vocal, you often told me to be quiet so we wouldn't be caught. Not only committing the act of love making…but just exchanging simple words of intimacy, I would have happily yelled it to the world…but you always had the clear head. Now though, I speak only when spoken to…only when necessary…and _never_ during sex.

You had known what would happen if _they_ ever found out about us…you knew and you still stood by me, you laid by me. You fucked me and kissed me, hugged me and whispered sweet nothings to me…even if it meant destruction. I still **remember** the feel of your flesh on mine, oh how it burned so amazingly hot against my own.

**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,**

**It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun**

Please, _please_ tell me I'm still unconscious, but then I open my eyes and I know I am awake. I am awake and you are gone…you are never coming back. You live on now…only in my **memory**.

I reach up and touch my face; teardrops fall to the floor like roses on a grave…roses on _your_ grave.

You died that day protecting me, it's my fault you're gone…I did this to you…to myself.

"_Run" The dark haired man commanded. "But-" The younger of the two was cut off and pushed away. "You need to leave, __**now**__ I won't ask again." The elder said in a deadly calm voice that would have fooled even the smartest of humans, his lover knew better however...he was scared, not for himself but for his young partner. Deciding not to test the patience of a cornered man, the younger raven took flight. His love for the other wouldn't allow him to go far though; he found shelter in a nearby tree…thus sealing his fate. _

_**He was to watch the one and only man he had ever loved die that day…and for him.**_

_A silent cry of anguish that was heard by only the Gods was enough to make you question the sanity of the higher beings. Waiting for the other men to leave the dying man in peace, silent tears slid down pale cheeks and pooled on a darkly clothed leg. _

_Once the last of the wretched men had left, the boy jumped down from his perch and pulled the unconscious mans head into his quivering lap. "I'm sorry." The poor boy repeated over and over like a prayer. As if the Gods had taken pity on the poor youth, crimson orbs opened slowly and a delicate mouth formed a small smile. "__**Remembe**__**r**__ me and I will always be with you." And with that the mans eyes fluttered closed for the last time, leaving behind a broken and lonely brother, lover and friend._

**I'm with you**

**Whenever you tell, my story**

**For I am all I've done**

Yes they were brothers, yes they shared the same blood, the same DNA but they also shared the same love for one another. That is the very reason Uchiha Sasuke now sits alone in his bed, tears flowing like a waterfall from eyes permanently infused with the Sharingan…eyes like those of his lost lover.

**I'm with you**

**Whenever you tell, my story**

**For I am all I've done**

He still **remembers** the first time that they had kissed. He was young, not to young though to not **remember** every detail, every feeling, every tingle and shiver. No he would never **forget** anything about his brother.

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me, in your memory**

**Remember me**

'Baby brother…' If he listens he can still hear the soft monotone voice, the voice so many were made to fear. The voice that could cause such misery, but at the same time brought so much happiness, love and joy to one very special lover.

**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**

**And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky**

**As long as I still can reach out, and touch you**

**Then I will never die**

I promised you all those years ago that I would never **forget** our devotion, that it would be shown to you and only you.

**Remember, I'll never leave you**

**If you will only**

**Remember me**

**Remember me...**

You promised me all those years ago that you would never **forget** our passion, that it would be shown to me and only me.

**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory**

We promised each other all those years ago that we would never **forget** our brotherhood, that it was us and only us against the world.

**Remember, when your dreams have ended**

**Time can be transcended**

**I live forever **

**Remember me**

But we swore to each other all those years ago that we would never **forget** our love, that it was stronger then us both…that it would keep us together forever.

**Remember me**

**Remember... me...**

I _**remember**_ you, Uchiha Itachi…my brother.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you liked it, leave a review and make my life!


End file.
